1910s
1911: 17 July: The U.S territory of American Samoa is born. 29th October: Jersey Standard Oil is founded after the United State Supreme Court dissolves the Standard Oil Company. The company is based in Jersey City and drills for oils and refines it. 1912: 13th March: The Alco Hydro-Aeroplane Company is founded by brother’s Allan Haines Loughead and Malcolm Loughead and headquartered in Santa Barbara, California. 1913: 15th June: Guerrilla warfare, against the occupying U.S. forces, ends in the Philippines after the remnants of the Philippine army and the many resistance groups are finally surrendered or killed and the Philippines becomes US territory. 1st July: The Nordic party in Austrailia becomes the 3rd largest party in the Austrailian parliament. 23rd July: Dr Godfery Godard founds the Godard Electronic and Computational Company, based in Adelaide. 19th August: Noel Pemberton Billing founds Pemberton-Billing Ltd in Southampton. The company manufactures sea going aircraft. 1914: 27th May: The Legion of Frontiersmen covers a plot to assasinate Archduke Franz Ferdinand by members of the Black Hand and inform the Austria-Hungary authorities. Arrests were made, however several managed to escape. Under interrogation the men arrested gave the name of the Chief of Serbian military Intelligence, Dragutin Dimitrijević, as the man directly responsible for the conspiracy. 28th June: The Archduke of Austria-Hungary, Franz Ferdinand is killed by 19 year old Trifko Grabež. He managed to escape the arrests of the Black Hand members and hide out until the arrival of the Archduke. He walked up to his car and shot him, his wife and driver. He ran away but was shot and killed by police officers. 23rd July: The investigation before and after the assisination uncovered a direct link to Serbia via the Chief of Serbian military Intelligence and the Serbian terrorist group the Black Hand. Austria-Hungary gave Serbia an ultimatum containing a list of demands and the findings of the investigation. But Serbia didn’t accept it. 28th July: The Great War starts when Austria-Hungary declares war on Serbia. 8th August: The Defence of the Realm Act is passed by the British Parliament. It gives the government the power to seize buildings and land for the war effort, censor the media, disscuss military matters, even feeding wild animals bread, which was scarce, was illegal. The act temporally curbed the freedoms of the individual citizen for the safety and security of the country. 1915: 12th Janurary: Brun airways is founded in Bonn. They manufacture airplanes and parts for the civilian and military sector. 1st February: Pemberton-Billing Ltd is awarded a contract to provide aircraft to the Royal Air corp. for the war effort. 23rd July: Wellington building firm is founded by Irish industrialist Alan Hall-McNally in Belfast. 1916: 12th February: MAN AG, together with several backers buy the air-craft construction company, Gustav Otto Flugzeugwerke, creating a new company called Bayerische Flugzeugwerke AG. 9th October: The American lawyer and athropolgist, Madison Grant, publishes his book called The Passing of the Great Race In his book Grant identifies the key social group for Human development as “Nordic” and suggests that a rigid process of segregation of what he deemed as “social failures” be used to remove the undesirable raves from main stream society and placed into ghettos as well as the forced sterilisation of the undesirables so future generations are not burdened with their decendence. This sterilisation would initially begin with criminals, mentally ill, diseased and eventually the “worthless race types”. 28th October: The Austrailian Labour party Prime minister, Billy Hughes, decides the conscription is needed to keep the strength of the military forces on the frontline and holds a vote in parliament, but it is defeated by 48% to 52%. The Austrailian Labour party & trade unions were extremely opposed to it. 30th October: As a result of the referendum the Prime minister and his supporters joins force with the Liberal, forming the Nationalist party. 12th November: The Godard 3 computer is built and is used for ballistic projections for better accuracy. It is the 1st true electronic computer. 18th November: Noel Pemberton Billing takes on a business partner, his friend Hubert Scott-Paine after being elected to parliament after a by-election is held. 12th December: The Passing of the Great Races is reprinted. The book has become 1 of the most influential books in the field of scientific racism and has propelled Madison Grant into the public eye. As a eugenicist Grants views on race were that segregation and eventual illimination of “undesirable traits” and “worthless race types” from the gene pool, as well as the promotion of the “desirable traits”. This view has a large following in the scientific racism field. 1917: 1st Januaray: Ernest Rutherford and his technician, William Kay, split the atom at Manchester University. His experiment was conducted by bombarding nitrogen with naturally occuring alpha particles which turned the nitrogen into oxygen, making Rutherford the first alchemist 12th March: Nordic party becomes offical political opposition in the British Parliament. They push for the continuation of the war and the conquest of the German Colonial Empire. 8th– 12th March: Russian revolution starts with what is refered to as the Februray Revolution using the old style calender. 19th April: Relations between the Austrailian Labor party and the Austrailian Nordic party have reached a new high and they unite, forming the Nordic-Labor coalition under the leadership of Cryil Bridges. They immediately call for a vote of no confidence against the Prime minister Billy Hughes and he is ousted. 23rd April: The Nationalists being to call for elections and due to many factors including, several military campaigns where whole brigades were lost. 13th June: Election are held for the Australian Parliament which was won by the Nordic-Labor coalition. They immediately pass the Conscription act 1917 and all men between the age of 18 to 45 are conscripted into the Australian Imperial Force. 23rd October: The October Revolution begins forcing Russia to pull out of the war. When it ends on 8 November it alters the social structure of Russia and forming the Soviet Union. 1918: 30th August: Fanya Kaplan shoots Lenin as he came out of a factory called the Hammer and Sickle in Moscow. He was taken to his private quarters in the Kremlin but fearing a larger conspiracy he refused to go to hospital and had Doctors brought to him. Kaplan fired 3 times, 2 bullets hit him, 1 in the shoulder & 1 lodged in his lung and he died in the Kremlin during surgery to remove it. Mikhail Ivanovich Kalinin is named the leader of the Soviet Union in Lenins place. 31th August – 3th September: Kaplan was interrogated by the Cheka, the Russian secret police, but once it was understood that she will never reveil her accomplaces she was executed by firing squad. 10th September: Corporations is founded, in Bremen, by aircraft designer, Herbert Kreig. The companys 1st plane is called the K1-A, it proves to be very good in aerial combat. 14th December: Polling for the British Parliamentary elections are held. 28th December: The election is won by Andrew Bonar Law of the Coalition Conservative party. He produced a government with most of the Liberals, independent and former Labour politicians. 1920: 13th July: The Great War ends with the conquest of the Germany and its Colonial Empire. The Austro-Hungarian Empire is broken up and split into several new countries. Defence of the Realm Act or DORA is not revoked, as expected, but renewed. The deciding votes were cast by the Nordic party members. 23rd July: The Paris Conference begins, it is set up to administer the dismantling of the form er German, Austro-Hungarian and Ottoman Empires. The fate of the former Ottoman empire is that it is broken up by the delegate into the: *British Mandate of Palestine *British Mandate of Mesopotamia *French Mandate of Syria *French Mandate of Lebanon 28th July: Noel Pemberton Billing sells his share of his company to his partner and Hubert Scott-Paine renames it Supermarine Aviation Works Ltd. 2nd August: John Logie Baird gives a demonstration of televised silhouette images in motion at Selfridges’s in London, after months of experimentation. 17th December: Upon the closing of the Paris Conference, the French and British delegates propose that an organisation be founded to stop wars, like the Great War, from happening again.